Странные вещи
by Still Lullaby
Summary: Все студенты равны, но некоторые равнее


_Название: Странные вещи_

_Оригинальное название: Kriegsnarben (Шрамы войны)_

_Автор: Trovia _

_Отказ автора: Северус Снейп, мир Гарри Поттера и все узнаваемые фразы и детали принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг или тем, кто владеет правами на немецкий перевод книги._

_Отказ переводчика: а мне и подавно ничего не нужно._

_Комментарии автора: На эту историю меня вдохновила Katharina- B. Спасибо ей большое . Было бы логично посвятить историю ей._

_Разрешение автора: Получено._

_Переводчик: Lullaby (helene logodska.de)_

_Бета: Weis_

_Disclaimer: отказываюсь_

_Архивирование: Пожалуйста, не поленитесь сообщить переводчику_

_Формат: мини/oneshot_

_Возможные спойлеры: кажется, нет_

_Герои: Северус Снейп, новый персонаж_

_Жанр: Drama/Angst_

_Рейтинг: PG-13_

_Саммари: Все ученики равны, но некоторые еще равнее. _

**Странные вещи**

Даже если не обращать внимание на заспиртованных тварей в колбах, выстроившихся на полках вдоль стен, подземелья нельзя было назвать уютными. Профессор тихим, каким-то вязким голосом, не торопясь зачитывал имена первокурсников, и внимательно смотрел на откликающихся. Студенты неуютно поеживались, чувствуя, что этот, первый взгляд - как и их имя - определит, станет ли этот предмет лишь одним из череды остальных или превратится в пытку на долгие семь лет.

– Константин Долохов, – прочитал профессор. И, изогнув бровь, с кажущейся небрежностью взглянул на худенького мальчика, сидящего за крайней партой. Удовлетворенный увиденным, он едва заметно кивнул. Этот подойдет.

– Тимоти Ларк, – белобрысый мальчишка поднял руку и улыбнулся. Ухмылка искривила тонкие губы профессора. Этот – провалился.

И так имя за именем. Приговор выносился произвольно, причинами нередко являлись сходство со студентами прошлых лет, часто – факультет и, слишком часто, – семья. Страшная война, творящая с людьми странные вещи, едва-едва закончилась. Дядя Константина Долохова сидит в Азкабане. Тимоти Ларк понятия не имеет, кто такие Пожиратели Смерти.

Лишь одно имя заставило профессора помедлить, прежде чем оторвать взгляд от пергамента и посмотреть на пухленькую девочку из Равенкло, вздрогнувшую под этим взглядом. Имя, заставившее руку, расслабленно лежащую на столе, непроизвольно напрячься.

Бывший Пожиратель Смерти поднял бровь.

– Дория Молт.

_Ты не помнишь._

_Ты и не можешь помнить, когда все закончилось ты все еще спала.. Может, ты и не знаешь, что тогда произошло. Может, ты даже не знаешь, что была там. Может, они стерли тебе память, чтобы ты молчала. Тебе, все-таки, было всего шесть лет._

_В сентябре 1979 года «Ежедневный пророк» сообщил о гибели твоей семьи. Но они скрыли, что ты тоже была там. Ты не гостила у родни, Дория. Ты спала в своей кровати, когда твою семью убивали. _

_Ты улыбалась, когда пытали твою мать. Улыбалась и бормотала во сне. Я хорошо это помню._

_Знаешь, что я сказал, когда нашел тебя, девочка? Я грязно выругался. Как неблагородно… Но за долгие годы я совершил множество неблагородных поступков. Ты счастливица, Дория, хоть и не подозреваешь об этом. Сегодня ты снова передо мной - сидишь, живая и невредимая. Какая ирония. _

Взгляд карих глаз встретился со взглядом черных.

Маленькая равенкловка не понимала, в чем дело, но чувствовала, что происходящее не сулит ничего хорошего. Испуганно вздрогнув, она подняла руку, хотя профессор явно уже узнал ее.

Черные глаза профессора на несколько мгновений залержались на девочке, пока, наконец, он не отвел взгляд и снова не уткнулся в пергамент. Эта девочка была другой. Остальные студенты, видимо, что-то почувствовали и обернулись к ней, но Дория лишь неловко пожала плечами. Она не была уверена, прошла ли странное испытание, которое устроил профессор. Но, может быть, вскоре это выяснится.

И вот, наконец, список подошел к концу. Когда профессор снова посмотрел на студентов, его взгляд не остановился ни на Дорри Молт, сидевшей в первом ряду, ни на Константине Долохове, расположившемся неподалеку.

Действительно, какая ирония.

_Ты думаешь, убийцы твоих родителей все еще на свободе, Дория? Я мог бы сказать тебе, что ты ошибаешься. Они так и не сознались, о, нет, и все же они сидят в Азкабане..._

_Их было шестеро. Они пришли ночью и убили твою сестру, когда она спала. Благодари за это Беллатрикс, нашу старую добрую Беллатрикс. Твоя сестра училась на аврора, и мы сочли это забавным. О да, всего лишь забавным. Для нас война была долгой, бесконечной игрой._

_Знаешь, почему они убили твою семью, девочка? Ты думаешь, за тайное сопротивление? Да, на первый взгляд это кажется разумным и единственно возможным объяснением, но ты не могла бы оказаться дальше от истины. Нет, твой отец не сделал ничего особенного. Он лишь наложил один-единственный запрет – на использование Каминной сети. Кое-кто из Пожирателей неплохо наживался на этой штуке. Ваблацкий, например. Или Долохов. Забавно, не правда ли? И надо ли говорить, что упомянутый запрет продержался всего один день. И в ту самую ночь, когда ты осталась сиротой, они просто выражали свое неудовольствие решением твоего отца. _

_Знаешь, что у мальчика, который сидит рядом с тобой, есть дядя, заключенный Азкабана? Может быть, и знаешь. Но ты наверняка понятия не имеешь, что из-за него твоего отца похоронили без пальцев на руках. И без пальцев на ногах, полагаю. Такое случалось, если кому-то доводилось разозлить Пожирателя Смерти. Или если Пожиратель Смерти хотел развлечься._

_Но все они получили по заслугам. Долохов и Шамандер, Лестранжи, Иван Вабалацкий. Все, кроме одного._

_Я пытал твою мать, Дория Молт. Она не кричала. Я почти мог себе представить, что ей это даже ... нравилось. _

– Сомневаюсь, что хотя бы одному из вас удастся постичь сложную науку и строгое искусство изготовления Зелий. Да, искусство, не зависящее от размахивания палочкой, которое называют магией. Я могу научить вас, как разлить по бутылкам славу, вскипятить уважение и заткнуть пробкой смерть. Если, конечно, вы не окажетесь полными идиотами. Впрочем, едва ли можно ожидать, что вы научитесь чувствовать красоту бурлящего котла и мерцающего пара, и ту нежную власть, которую они нам дарят... – голос профессора снизился до шепота, но не возникало сомнений, что он завладел вниманием класса. Глаза студентов воодушевленно заблестели. То тут, то там кто-то взволнованно ерзал на стуле. Дория, стопроцентная равенкловка, явно склоняла про себя слово "научитесь".

Холод в подземельях.

Профессор испытующе оглядывал класс. Старшие ученики могли бы рассказать первокурсникам, что ответ на вопрос, кто подвергнется экзекуции, нужно искать в прошлом. Унизительный допрос – маленькая жестокая игра, ставшая традиционной – не грозит ни одному Малфою, или Розье. Жертвой вполне могла бы стать Каролина Фенвик, с ее пронзительными голубыми глазами, так похожими на глаза ее отца. Или Леопольд Уэнс, на своего отца ничуть не похожий. Чуть позже, в параллельном классе страдать придется Чарльзу Уизли.

– Мисс Молт, – подчеркнуто тихо произнес профессор. – Что произойдет, если в настойку корня мандрагоры добавить корень волчьего лыка?

_Ты не помнишь. Ты не помнишь, потому что я тебя усыпил, прежде чем стало слишком поздно. Я спрятал тебя под кроватью, спасая. Прикрыл зеленым покрывалом. Я думал, может быть, ты попадешь в Слизерин. Как чудовищно, удивительно, неуместно!_

_Ты спала, когда погибала твоя семья. Думаю, ты не проснулась даже когда тебя отправляли к родственникам. Некоторые из авроров умеют соображать. Они, конечно, оказались недостаточно догадливы, чтобы обнаружить предателя в собственных рядах, но для спасения маленькой девочки их ума хватило._

_Знаешь ли ты, что я здесь из-за тебя, Дория? Ты знаешь, что человек, стоящий перед тобой, сохранил твою жизнь?_

_Знаешь ли ты, что я спас тебя, чтобы спастись самому?_

_Но нет, эта тайна останется нераскрытой. Ты будешь знать только, что я никогда не проявлю к тебе сострадания, потому что ты – Молт, а я – Пожиратель Смерти. _

Вечером, уже в гостиной, Дория рассказала старосте о странном учителе. И та, сочувственно кивнув, подтвердила, что профессор Снейп пристрастен всегда. Иногда основанием его оценок является факультет, но чаще всего – семья. Страшная, едва закончившаяся война оставила слишком много следов. Она сотворила с людьми странные вещи, мудро рассуждала староста.

– Твои родители погибли на войне? – спросила она Дорию, и, когда та кивнула, объяснила:

– Тогда ты понимаешь. Все знают, что Снейп был Пожирателем Смерти, – шепотом добавила она. – Он ненавидит нас, потому что они проиграли.

Может быть, Зелья казались такими ужасными из-за подземелий? Там, внизу, всегда царил холод, и заспиртованные твари в склянках ничуть не делали подземелья уютнее. В подземельях иногда даже казалось, что Темный Лорд победил.

Действительно, война творит странные вещи с людьми. Она заставляет тебя жить по правилам, которые тебе навязали – играть Пожирателя Смерти, например – и когда все, наконец, позади, игру не так-то просто прекратить. Хотят они того или нет, на долю Уизли и Молтов всегда останется унижение, а Малфои и Долоховы всегда будут в фаворе. В конце концов, никогда не знаешь, когда эта роль пригодится снова.

Война творит странные вещи с людьми.


End file.
